


Brilliance

by eternitywrites



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canonical Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a happy house / We're happy here / In a happy house / Oh, this is fun, fun, fun, fun fu nf unfu nfunfunfunfun..." - The Weeknd, House of Balloons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: discontinued! no serious reason, i just lost enthusiasm for w/e plot this was supposed to have early on.
> 
> I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this other than wanting to write characters without a drop of sympathy to them. Originally inspired by a headcanon that I read a long time ago on Tumblr that Trip might have a little jelly in his pockets regarding Virus's love of Aoba. Idek if that's still going to be a legit theme in this fic, but I will at least try to hint at it. Updates will be random. Hopefully I will actually update it more than once.

Aoba’s ragged whimpers filled the air. He sat on the very edge of Trip’s bed, his wide and bloodshot eyes trained on Trip’s face, nostrils flared and thin body tense like a rodent in a face-off with a ravenous alley cat.

Trip lounged in the chair at his virtually-unused writing desk, staring back at Aoba with his head propped up on an upturned hand. In his other hand was his ornately decorated pocket knife. He kept opening and closing it with an easy flick of his wrist.

_Snap, snap, snap._

He saw Aoba flinch with each click of metal.

Ravenous. If Trip had to describe himself in one word, it would be that. He always felt that way. It was a low-level but constant buzz in the pit of his stomach that couldn’t be completely quelled no matter how many tasty things he stuffed in his mouth or how many times he stuffed his cock in one of Aoba’s welcoming orifices.

_Snap, snap, snap, snap._

It was that last part that had been rankling at him, lately. Aoba was the love of his life. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one to finally sate him?

He had toyed with the idea of going to Virus about this problem. After all, ever since they had whisked their prize away from Midorijima, his partner had basically been over the moon. They would eat breakfast and Virus would get up in the middle of their meal to check on Aoba’s condition. Dinner, same thing. Hell, they’d be in the thick of work — gunning someone down for one of their clients or coaxing information out of some poor bastard — and Virus would pull out his Coil and spend a few minutes watching the live feed of Aoba he had set up with the watchful eyes of his Allmate as if nothing else mattered. Clearly, Virus was satisfied with Aoba. More satisfied than he had ever been with anyone else.

_Snap, snap, snap, snap, snapsnapsnapsnapsnap—_

Aoba uttered a sharp noise, almost like a sob. Trip tightened his fist over the folded pocket knife. They gazed at each other in a suffocating silence that stretched seconds into hours.

Eventually, Trip relaxed his fingers and continued playing with his knife at a slower pace. Aoba went limp where he sat.

No doubt Virus would know why Trip didn’t find Aoba as fulfilling as he should. Virus knew a lot of things. But it didn’t sit right with Trip to have Virus intervene on his private nights with Aoba. This was something he was going to have to figure out on his own, his distaste for deep thinking aside.

Trip leaned further back in his chair and gave Aoba a little grin, who hunched his shoulders and shied away in return.

How cute.

_Snap, snap, snap, snap._

Fucking him was fun. Fucking him was always fun. His tearful pleading melting into moans of pleasure…there was nothing quite like it.

But Trip wanted more.

The ever-present hunger bit into his insides, harder than ever before. He had to something soon. Sex wasn’t going to be enough this time.

He searched his brain for anything that would tickle his fancy for tonight. A memory resurfaced, vague except for a single, delicious sound.

Aoba’s terrified screams.

_Snap, snap, snap, snap._

A visible shudder wracked through Aoba’s body. Trip laughed quietly to himself when he saw it.

A couple of weeks ago Aoba had disappeared for a few days. Trip didn’t know what Virus was doing with him. He never bothered to ask, though he was sure Virus would have been happy to tell him what he was up to in great detail. It must have been good, though. Very good, to get wonderful noises like that out of Aoba.

What was it that Virus had told him? That Aoba would be at his very best once he was turned inside out and utterly broken. Up until now, he had been letting Virus handle the task. He had made it sound complicated, something Trip didn’t want to get all that involved in beyond reaping the eventual reward. But now the idea seemed…

_Snapsnapsnapsnapsnap._

Fun.

Trip kept his knife open and stood up, the edge of his blade glinting in the hard light of the lamp. Aoba made a choked, desperate noise and scrambled backward on the bed, emaciated limbs flailing. Trip could feel his heart stir in mounting excitement at the pathetic sight.

Aoba was great now, but there was still a long way for him to go. That was what Virus insisted, at least. And Virus never lied to him. Trip had little in the way of imagination. What would Aoba be like when he became truly amazing? Would he glow white like Virus?

He wanted to find out.  
  
“Hey, Aaaoba?”

“No! No, _please_ — !”

Trip climbed on to his bed, smiling widely even as he swallowed against the buildup of saliva in his mouth. God, he was starving, now. He really was.

“Why are you doing this?! Stop, please!” Aoba wept openly, tears and snot pouring down his ashen face and back pressed tight against the wall as Trip edged closer to him.

“So adorable, Aoba.”

True, Trip didn’t have Virus’s talent for convoluted mind games. But he had another set of skills. It would be easy to put them to use and help Virus shatter Aoba into tiny, shining pieces. Pieces they would both love until the end of time.

Trip twirled the knife between his fingers.

“Are you ready to have some fun?”


End file.
